


Laurens and Madison are Bros

by OccasionalStorytelling



Series: Laurens and Madison: Best Bros Forever [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Mention of Captain America Civil War
Genre: I promise, No Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, more of an idea about their dynamic, mostly laurens and madison are bros, not really about relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccasionalStorytelling/pseuds/OccasionalStorytelling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Jefferson and Hamilton fight over sides in Captain America Civil War, Laurens and Madison hang out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laurens and Madison are Bros

“Hey, Madison,” Laurens shouted over the noise.

“WHAT?” Madison yelled back, removing his earplugs.

“LET’S GO SOMEWHERE ELSE,” Laurens gestured. Madison nodded and followed Laurens away from the library door. Inside, Hamilton and Jefferson were at it again. All Laurens saw before the door slammed shut was a team of flustered librarians trying to collect some of the flying papers, Jefferson standing on a table, and Hamilton brandishing a chair.

Laurens laughed as he and Madison finally got out of range. He flopped onto the grass, and Madison sat down with a huff beside him. He shoved his fingers into his forehead and sighed.

“What is it this time?” Laurens asked.

“Captain America Civil War,” Madison moaned, “even though neither has actually seen the movie yet.”

“I did,” Laurens nodded. “It was so good! I loved the Vision, he’s so cute!” Laurens scrunched his face up, smiling.

“I thought it was hard to follow with so many characters,” Madison shrugged. “I could have sat through another three or four hours of it.”

“You said it, bro!” Laurens sat up for a high five. Madison obliged, then collapsed backward into the grass so he was lying down. “Now that you mention it, though, neither of them have seen it?”

Madison shook his head no.

“Then why are they—?”

Madison groaned and put his hands over his face.

“I know Alex is Team Cap, at least. He read some of the comics, as ‘research,’ he said. Oh wait, was that—“

“Yes, he was probably researching for this fight.” Madison shoved a thumb back in the direction of the library. “Thomas was too. He wouldn’t come to bed; he was up all night.”

“Is he—“

“Funny enough, Tom is ALSO Team Cap.”

“But—“

“I know, right?”

Laurens held up a finger, then put it back down. He opened his mouth, then closed it. “But, if they agree—“

“Here’s the funny part. Both of them think the other should be on Team Iron Man.”

Laurens scoffed. “I don’t believe you.”

“You weren’t dragged to the fight this morning,” Madison noted, picking at a fingernail.

“That’s—“

“Crazy? Insane? Fighting for the sake of fighting? I tried to tell Tom as much.” Madison closed his eyes and tried to enjoy the sunshine. He wished he’d brought a book. He’d already gone through his music, and gotten bored. The fight had dragged on for three hours, increasing in intensity every 20 minutes or so.

“Are they coming out?” Laurens shielded his eyes and squinted at the library.

“Oh god. I hope not.” Madison sat up and turned around. “Oh god. It looks like them. Tom is wearing purple today.”

“That’s them.”

The two sat together, enjoying one last moment of peace. 

“I guess we’d better go join them,” Laurens smiled.

Madison scowled. “Yeah, YOU’LL still enjoy watching. The novelty’s worn off for me.”

“I’ll go next time, okay?”

“Okay,” Madison agreed. 

Laurens stood up, and helped Madison to his feet. Hamilton had spotted the far-off bystanders and taken off running. It seemed that Jefferson was following, and the runners left a trail of paper and angry librarians behind them.

Hamilton arrived first, puffing and gasping for breath. Jefferson wasn’t far behind.

“LAURENS!” Hamilton gasped.

“See ya later, Madison.”

“You too, buddy.”

“LAURENS!” Hamilton flailed. “LAURENS!”

“Yes, Alex, I’m right here. How was the fight?”

“Laurens, tell this macaroni-for-brains IDIOT that—“ Hamilton’s rant went on for a lot longer. Laurens was impressed. It seemed to cover several major points that twisted together into what was surely a beautiful argument, but Laurens honestly didn’t care that much. The effect of the argument was “Jefferson is stupid,” and honestly—

“You’re preaching to the choir, babe,” Laurens soothed, pulling his boyfriend into a hug. Hamilton stiffened, then relaxed into the embrace.

“Can you BELIEVE he called me macaroni-for-brains? He said it, like, at least five times—I think he must have made it up last night in preparation—but isn’t that the WORST insult in terms of actual viability? I happen to LIKE macaroni, okay, and—“ Jefferson was grabbing Madison’s arms throughout this whole speech, swinging him around with a flurry of motion.

“Calm down, Jeff, it’s over,” Madison said. At last, he would get to go home and sleep. Or not, whatever his boyfriend was up for, if you know what he meant…

“OVER? oh NO it’s NOT!” Jefferson somehow simultaneously gasped in indignation AND yelled. Turning, he yelled, “C’mon, Hamilton!” and started walking at a brisk pace. 

Hamilton tried to shrug off Laurens and follow, but—

“What’s going on?” Laurens demanded. Madison also came over in confusion.

“Well, obviously we have to go see the movie together!” Hamilton blushed, trying to roll his eyes so he looked cool.

“Alex…” Laurens sighed.

“We won’t be long! And then we can still have our date later, John!” Hamilton was clearly uncomfortable. Laurens grinned. He was blown away by how cute his boyfriend was when embarrassed.

“Go on then,” He gestured. Hamitlon smiled in relief, and ran off after Jefferson. Loud sounds of argument drifted back towards Laurens and Madison, who was still standing in basic stupefaction.

“Come on, then,” Laurens grabbed Madison and pulled him after their retreating boyfriends.

“Where are we—“

“We’re going to follow them, and watch the movie in a different theater so we don’t have to listen to them fight.”

“But—“

“What else are we gonna do?” Laurens asked. Madison shrugged, then smiled.

“Off we go, I guess!”

**Author's Note:**

> You know how people sometimes argue, and they end up screaming, and they're making the same point but still end up angry and convinced that the other is wrong? That's what I'm feeling happens with Thomas Jefferson and Hamilton BOTH on Team Cap


End file.
